


Nature Spirits

by callmeflo



Series: if Wishes were Irises [1]
Category: Those Who Went Missing
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeflo/pseuds/callmeflo
Summary: There are no gods here.





	Nature Spirits

a flaxen flicker  
of wildfire seen through the trees  
at the dead of night

glittering gold flecks  
on the oak brown fur, ruffled  
in the gentle breeze

black eyes, unblinking,  
in a dark face held proudly  
to regard her home

a lonely village  
made barren and now left for  
nature to reclaim

on the mossy dirt  
diligent paws step amid  
growing wildflowers

one honeyed iris  
particularly splendid;  
the butterscotch kiss

under the moonlight  
she dances with the creatures  
of the great forest

there’s nothing to fear  
from grim wrathful esk within  
her sanctuary

there are no gods here  
but the benevolent spirit  
may grant your wish

**Author's Note:**

> Base Score: 2 AP (Writing: 106 words)  
> +10 AP (Monthly Prompt - Jan 2018)  
> +5 AP (Personal Work Bonus)  
> Total AP per submission: 17
> 
> Base Score: 1 GP (Writing: 106 words)  
> +1 GP (Monthly Prompt)  
> +4 GP (Poetry Bonus: 4)  
> Total GP per submission: 6


End file.
